Under this agreement with the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, the NIAAA agrees to provide support for the Safer Universities project which will develop, implement and evaluate a marketing strategy to encourage the widespread adoption of a comprehensive, community-based environmental prevention program on college drinking.